Blood Loss
by pikajow
Summary: In search of their safe house, slayers capture Shiro, a vampire of the Royal family. But when Shiro refuses to speak they send in Ichigo, the best of their slayers. But what transpires from this was what no one expected. (Changed Title still same thing)
1. Chapter 1

Bleach fanfic

Chapter 1

Summary: In search of their safe house, slayers capture Shiro, a vampire of the Royal family. But when Shiro refuses to speak they send in Ichigo, the best of their slayers. But what transpires from this was what no one expected.

The stake dripped with blood, held loosely in a large hand as a large grin split pale lips.

"Come out come out."

Yellow eyes narrowed, black lips slightly parted as soft pants escaped.

Nostrils flared from the scent of blood, lips pulling back into a snarl when the insufferable gin drew closer.

"Found you!"

Shiro jumped from his hiding place, the slayer unexpecting when he came from the opposite of where he looked, Shiro kicking him in the back and down the hill he stood by, the slayer yelping as he tumbled down, his screams loud, guaranteed to catch the attention of his partners.

Shiro took his chance and ran.

The forestry around him tore at his clothes, his steps heavy as his body burned from the wound the slayer had inflicted.

Shiro ducked, hitting the ground heavily as he landed in a crouched position, barely missing the sword that swung over his head, Shiro's pupils thinning before he growled and got back up, grabbing the wrist that held the sword when it was swung again, the scream that resounded in the forest when he broke the slayers arm to loud for his taste, Shiro grabbing his sword as it dropped from his hand, his hand sizzling as he slashed the slayers throat, dropping the sword before beginning to run again, his hand held to his chest.

The handle was formed from a cross.

Shiro jumped over a log and landed heavily in a crouched position, panting as he listened, his blood from his wounded side dripping onto a flower, its beauty dying away as it shriveled and died.

It was too quiet.

Shiro lunged forward and rolled as fire burst forth from behind him, his skin tingling from the heat as he jumped into a tree to escape the burning ground, growling when fire erupted on the tree, threatening to burn him alive.

He jumped to another tree, using them now as his safe place as one by one they erupted in flames. He stopped a mighty oak, hissing when fire crawled up its ancient bark, Shiro glaring through the flames at the one who caused him.

Disgusted grey eyes met his, a finger pressing against the trigger.

Fire roared and hissed as it enveloped the tree dangerously, Shiro jumping from it to another, his claws digging into the bark as he propelled himself down to the ground, fire erupting where he had once been.

He landed heavily with a grunt, getting to his feet quickly as he began to run again.

He leaped into the air, his body rippling as his skin was shedded, fur replacing it as his body structure changed, his bones cracking and some breaking, four paws replacing feet and hands and snout replacing nose.

He landed with a growl, his body now that of a wolf.

He began to run again, his pace faster as the ground became his ally.

"Shit," he heard someone yell, not caring to look over as his white furred coat was slowly stained red by his blood, his yellow eyes narrowing as he a slayer's heavy steps were loud behind him.

"Catch him," someone yelled, the voice different, upholding a deep bass.

Two more left.

Shiro pushed himself faster, snarling when an arrow landed next to him, his endurance slowing as he turned to avoid it, another hitting his shoulder, his blood splattering onto the ground.

His ears fell back as he pushed his body, his paws being cut on the harsh rocks as they drew near to the cliff.

It was a straight drop to the ocean from there.

His mouth hanged open as he panted, his muscles aching as he leaped, the salty scent of the ocean burned his nostrils as his two feet came in contact with the ground, his pupils widening as he began to run again, his body too badly injured to maintain his other form for long.

He needed blood.

The trees gave way to dirt and rocks, the sound of the ocean far down below pushing against the cliffs base loud, Shiro gasping when an arrow flew past him, it's triangle head gliding across his neck.

He stopped at the edge and turned, panting as his eyes narrowed angrily, the two slayers stopping once they cleared the forest.

"Well well," one of them said with a grin, his red hair shining in the moonlight as he lifted his goggles, his black eyes blood thirsty.

"It seems we have you trapped."

Shiro growled, backing up a step, the fragile dirt crumbling beneath his bare foot, falling down the side of the cliff. The scent of blood filled his nostrils, his body pulsing at the barely there taste on his tongue.

"You are mistaken," Shiro chuckled, his menacing grin exposing his pure white fangs.

"You are the ones who are trapped."

Shiro charged forward, the red head swinging his axe, Shiro leaping into the air, his foot connecting with the slayers face as his hand grabbed the other slayers hair, using his momentum to throw him behind him and of the cliff as the red head fell to the ground, blood gushing from his broken nose.

Shiro rose up from his crouched position with a growl, the scent of blood now overpowering.

The red head reached for his axe but Shiro kicked it away, falling to one knee as he raised the last slayer by his hair.

He grabbed his fist when he tried to punch him, not letting him get any farther as he leaned down, the red head gasping when his fangs sank into his skin.

Shiro closed his eyes in pleasure when warm blood poured down his throat, his hand tightening in the slayers hair.

The slayer grimaced as he struggled weakly, his body heating up even though he shivered, his eyes battling to stay open.

Shiro could feel his wounds healing at a quick pace as the blood nourished him, tightening his jaw around the slayers neck as he drank more deeply.

His eyes snapped open when he felt the cold barrel of a gun against the back of his head, his victim limp as he released him, letting him fall to the ground, his eyes were barely open.

Shiro stood slowly, the clicking of the safety being turned off making his spine tingle.

More slayers began to appear, Shiro counting ten, growling lowly.

He was surrounded.

A slayer dragged away his brethren as Shiro's arms were grabbed, the gun lowered as cuffs were put around his wrists.

Shiro knew better than to fight while surrounded by so many slayers, panting as the holy cuffs were fastened tightly around his wrists.

"Not so tough now huh?" a slayer husked into his ear, Shiro's eyes widening as a cloth was put to his blood stained face.

The scent of chloroform was heavy as he struggled weakly, falling back against the man behind him as he tried to keep his eyes open.

His vision blurred as his body started to feel heavy, his body trying its best to wear off the effects of the chemical as he fell to his knees, the cloth removed from his face as he fell to the ground, light pants escaping his lips as the slayers slowly began to surround him.

"He's a strong one," he heard someone say, grunting as he was kicked onto his back, his eyes barely managing to stay open.

Blurred silhouettes hovered over him, Shiro blinking up at them, his cuffed wrists digging into his back.

"His blood would be divine. Wouldn't it?"

Shiro's eyes slipped closed.

"This is a noble?" a little slayer girl in training asked as she jumped off her mentor's shoulder, reaching a finger and touching it to the captured vampires cheek.

"He's cold," she said with a shiver, looking up when her orange haired companion neared.

"Don't touch them," he told her as her mentor picked her back up and put her on his shoulder.

Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he stared down at the Royal.

His hair was long, a pale shade of silver that nearly seemed white, his skin sharing the same complexion.

He unsheathed his sword.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo turned around, seeing his partner and friend Rukia walk up, her grey eyes cold.

"Our orders were to keep him alive," she told him as she stopped beside him, disgust flashing inside them but it left as quickly as it came.

"He nearly killed Renji," Ichigo seethed, glancing to his close friend who was unconscious, his face pale.

"This is not the first time he was our decoy Ichigo," Rukia replied as Chad arrived, his face emotionless as he picked up the Royal and threw him over his shoulder.

"He knew the dangers of his mission," Rukia said stoically before looking up to Ichigo.

"Many other's have suffered worse fates," she whispered in her own way of showing sympathy, Ichigo growling as he turned, his eyes locking on the Royal who was being loaded onto a chopper along with Renji, scowling in displeasure as the Royal was laid in a coffin to be protected from the rising sun.

They should have let him burn.

"Ichigo," Rukia called as she walked to the car that waited for them, Ichigo turning away from the chopper as its engines started, the propellers spinning loudly, the trees swaying from their force.

The sun rose past the ocean and lighted up the forest, the once seemingly almost dead trees bursting with life as Ichigo walked to the car.

He got in after Rukia, sighing as he fell heavily into his seat, Byakuya, their finder sitting in the passenger's seat.

He nodded to him through the mirror, Ichigo nodding back before looking to Rukia who sat silently.

"Let me be the one to gather the information," he asked her, Rukia glancing to him, her eyes reading him like an open book.

He did not try to hide his anger so for once her searching stare didn't bother him, his eyes narrowing when she shook her head.

"Out of consideration for our cargo, I can not allow that," she told him, Ichigo withholding a growl of irritation, gritting his teeth when Byakuya glanced to him through the mirror.

"Our main goal is to get whereabouts of their main safehouse, Ichigo. If I sent you in to gather such information from our Royal your anger would get the best of you," she told him, Ichigo seething already.

He was about to open his mouth and protest but Byakuya was quick to silence him.

"Ichigo, do not second think her word," he ordered, Ichigo's eyes snapping to him, his breaths escaping through his nose like that of an angry bull.

He sat back, crossing his arms over his chest as he remained silent.

If he was to go over Byakuya's word he would have to be put back in place.

His wounds from last time had yet to fully heal.

"When we return, you will go to Kenpachi. He wants a word with you," Rukia ordered, Ichigo nodding before looking out the window, exhaling deeply.

He could faintly see the chopper through the tree's they passed under, his eyes narrowing as he fingered his sword.

Shiro grunted when cold water was poured onto him, his eyes snapping open as he instinctually tugged, growling when his hands were tied behind him with rope soaked in the pool of holy water, his movement causing it to singe his skin, his eyes closing as he grit his teeth to hold back his scream.

"He's a cutie isn't he," he heard someone purr, looking up, his bangs falling over his eyes.

A woman with long orange hair and a plentiful bosom stood not to far from him, a short boy with spiky hair standing next to her.

"Beings like him can never be considered something as low as cute," he heard another voice that was neither of theirs say, looking around and spotting a woman with dark skin and purple hair by the door, her yellow eyes emotionless yet she seemed rather at home, her posture more relaxed than the two in front of him.

"The legends always rumored Royal's were the most beautiful," the orange haired lady murmured as she grabbed his chin and forced him to look at her, Shiro growling up at her.

Her smile fell.

"But such nasty manners," she said sadly as she released his chin, Shiro grunting when she slapped him, his neck aching in pain when it felt his head was almost removed from his shoulders.

"It's too bad I'm going to ruin that pretty face," she sighed as she withdrew a brass knuckle bracelet, Shiro spitting blood onto the floor before sitting back, his eyes narrowed.

"Unless you want to cooperate?" she asked sweetly, Shiro keeping his lips sealed.

"I know we got off to a bad start," she apologized sweetly, Shiro narrowing his eyes when she ran a finger up his bruising cheek.

"But just tell us where the safehouse is and we won't have to play so roughly," she told him softly, Shiro pulling away from her, narrowing his eyes and hissing at her.

"Nie," he growled in german, the woman's smile of false sweetness falling before she sighed.

"Then you leave me no choice," she told him

Shiro grunted when she punched him, the brass cutting into his skin, his blood splattering onto the floor.

"Rangiku," the white haired boy whispered, the orange haired girl stopping just as she drew back her hand for another punch.

"Yes?" she asked as her hand fell limply to her side.

"Ruining his face will only ensure his ability of speech will be lowered. I suggest aiming for the midsection," he advised, Shiro glaring sharply at him, Rangiku smiling.

"Yes Senpai," she replied with a nod, looking down to her bloody knuckles.

"I believe our time with such a toy is over. Shall we try something else?"


	2. Chapter 2: Just Beginning

Chapter 2

Ichigo stood quietly in front of Kenpachi's desk, his eyes stoic as Kenpachi let his apprentice out of the room.

"Do you know why I called you here?" Kenpachi asked as he sat behind his desk in his leather chair, Ichigo's eyes looking to him but quickly retreating back to the wall.

"No, sir," he replied, Kenpachi sighing as he put a half way done cigarette between his lips, leaning back and taking a deep inhale as the bells in his hair jingled, exhaling deeply, the smoke escaping through his nose like he was an enraged bull.

"Renji was injured today, was he not?" Kenpachi asked, his one unconcealed eye watching him, daring him to act upon his darker desires.

Ichigo swallowed.

"Yes sir," he finally replied, Kenpachi nodding as he took another deep inhale, removing the cigarette before sighing.

"Any news on his condition?" Kenpachi asked, Ichigo shaking his head.

"I was informed to report here ASAP, sir," Ichigo replied, Kenpachi nodding.

"Until report of his condition is confirmed, I want you to stay away from the Royal," Kenpachi ordered, Ichigo's stoic expression cracking as his lip raised in a slight snarl.

"Why, sir?" Ichigo asked, Kenpachi grinning.

"I know more than anyone what you want to do to him, Ichigo. But Yamamoto's order's were to gain information, not eliminate the cargo," Kenpachi told him, Ichigo clenching his fist but remaining silent.

"Return to your quarters Ichigo, rest. There is a lot more vampires in need of decapitation," Kenpachi ordered, Ichigo exhaling deeply.

He bowed deeply and turned, leaving the room.

Kenpachi's grin fell.

He stood from his seat, putting out the cigarette in the ashtray on his desk.

He had a meeting with this so called Royal.

Shiro grunted when he was thrown into his cell, his body aching as his body tried feebly to heal his many bruises and wounds.

His burnt wrists were the slowest to heal, Shiro panting as he sat up, looking to his wrists in the dim lighting of his cell.

They looked gruesome and disgusting, his usual white skin now a black char color.

He sighed, his usually cool skin feeling overheated, sweat sliding down his temple.

He removed his shirt, gritting his teeth when his wrists protested against his movements, ignoring the pain as he put it onto the dirty floor.

He laid down, resting his head on his vest like shirt, exhaling as he tried to slip into slumber.

He would heal faster that way.

He was about to slip under the waves of slumber when he heard his cell door open, his eyes snapping open as he got to his feet, grunting when he was pushed against the wall, the cell door closing loudly behind whoever had entered.

A menacing grin was really the only thing he could see as a hand fastened around his neck, his esophagus on the verge of collapsing.

He looked up to the small grey eye that stared down at him as he remained calm.

He didn't have to breath, it was just habit.

"What do you want," he asked in a hoarse voice, the man in front of him grinning wider.

He didn't respond.

Shiro narrowed his eyes, grabbing the guys wrist, his black claw like nails digging into his skin.

"Let go," he ordered, the man chuckling.

Shiro's eyes widened when he slipped his hand down his pants, a flash of fear passing in his eyes.

"You have killed many of my best men," the man growled as he grabbed his cock, Shiro grunting as he punched his chest, the mans hand removed from his pants as he stumbled back.

The man grinned insanely.

"I shall give you the same pain you dealt them."

Shiro jumped into the air when the man lunged towards him, landing behind him and backflipping when the man turned and grabbed for him, grunting when he landed in a crouched position in front of the cell door, his head snapping up as he glared angrily at the man before him.

"What is your name?" Shiro growled, the man watching him closely as he stood.

"Kenpachi," he told him as he reached into his pocket, Shiro narrowing his eyes, taking a step back.

The cold brass met him at his back.

Kenpachi took out a collar laced with holy inscriptions, Shiro growling as the collar began to grow lightly in awareness of his presence.

"You will not enjoy this," Kenpachi told him as he advanced, Shiro's body heating up as the glowing collar tried to force him to submit.

A vampires encagement spell.

He was panting in exertion just to keep standing once Kenpachi finally made it to him, his body shaking as he fought against it.

"This will not be over quickly," Kenpachi whispered as Shiro fell to his knees, a slow grin spreading his lips.

Shiro fell to the floor when the collar was put on him, gasping when his head smashed onto the floor, his vision blurring.

Kenpachi walked behind him and raised him onto knees, his arms useless as his pants were pulled down.

His throat was sealed closed so he couldn't protest when a finger was pushed into his anus.

He closed his eyes as the finger was pushed further, Kenpachi chuckling behind him.

"It seems like the Royal is not so clean as he appears to be," Kenpachi chuckled when he withdrew his finger, cum staining his finger.

Shiro grit his teeth at the words he had spoken, a face flashing in his mind but it was quick to disappear.

He heard the rustling of pants being pulled down and hoped for sleep to take him then as a hand ran up his back.

The intrusion burned as he tried to stretch and accommodate his cock, Shiro gritting his teeth as he fisted his hand.

"I'll humiliate you in the worst of ways," Kenpachi cackled as his hips touched to his ass before he pulled out again, not letting Shiro adjust as he began a brutally slow though hard pace that left Shiro's insides raw, his nose flaring at the scent of his own blood as he was torn inside.

He sped up when he started to find pleasure out of his acts of cruelty, Shiro only able to grunt as his body was rocked from his thrusts, the pain that shot up his spine with every thrust making his vision spin.

The friction burned in the most horrific of ways, Shiro gasping when the collar was removed, Kenpachi grabbing his hair and forcing his face into the dirt so he wouldn't be able to escape as he thrusted harder into him, Shiro biting his lip, blood trickling down his chin as he tried to hold back his cries, only pained grunts able to be heard .

"You're nothing but a lowly slut."

Ichigo stopped when he heard Kenpachi's voice, his eyes stoic as he listened to shallow grunts and the slap of skin against skin.

The guards had been ordered to stand outside the dungeons doors but with some persuasion he was granted permission to pass through.

He frowned.

He walked further into the dungeon where the Royal was held, his steps light.

He peered into the cell, careful to not go past the holy seal that was placed outside the cell doors, his eyes narrowing.

Kenpachi had the Royal on his knees as he thrusted into him, his back to him as forced himself into him repeatedly like an animal.

He spotted the collar on the ground, realizing how Kenpachi got the Royal in such a position.

He felt something spike in his chest but it wasn't sympathy when he saw the Royal's clenched fist, his burnt wrist ruining the natural paleness of his skin.

Ichigo turned away.

It seemed like Kenpachi beat him in the revenge section.

He ventured back up the dungeon stairs, the shallow grunts slowly fading back into the secret parts of the dungeon.

He could care less what Kenpachi did to the Royal, but he doubted raping him would get him in the mood to speak.

And plus, if he couldn't touch the Royal, then neither should he.

A slow smirk slid onto his lips.

A fist slammed down against a wooden desk as Rukia growled, Kenpachi unfazed by her anger as she stood, Ichigo leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed over chest.

Let the trial begin.

"Your specific orders were not to touch him," Rukia hissed as she stood in front of him, Kenpachi looking down to her with stoic eyes.

Kenpachi did not reply.

"You are lucky Yamamoto bends in your favor, Kenpachi, or I would have you executed for disobeying my orders," Rukia hissed angrily at him, her eyes snapping to Ichigo.

"As for you, your orders were no more different than his! Inhumane or not the fact you witnessed it while going against orders is enough to get you punished!"

Rukia nearly shook with anger, her cold eyes burning with fire.

She sighed, leaning against her desk.

"But, we still have use for you two so neither offense will be acted upon. Both of you shall return to your rooms. For now, unless told, you two are to have no contact with our cargo. Information is information and I can't have that tie severed. Dismissed."

Ichigo and Kenpachi bowed before turning and leaving, Ichigo not caring to confront Kenpachi anymore on the subject.

It was a matter of the past now.

Shiro awoke with a start when he was dumped into a pool of warm water, his skin burning as he rose to the surface, gasping when water was replaced with oxygen, Shiro coughing before looking around, seeing the orange haired girl with the large bosom sat by the tub he was put it, Shiro panting as he glared back at her, his lower back aching as he sat up more properly when it became apparent Rangiku wasn't going to do anything.

"We need you at your best before we can interrigate you again," Rangiku told him as the door opened, the dark skinned female entered, a towel wrapped around her dboy.

Shiro narrowed his eyes.

"She will assist you with whatever you need," Rangiku told him as she stood, Shiro looking back to her.

"Why are you doing this?" Shiro asked angrily, Rangiku smiling.

"We have to keep you alive as long as it takes to get our answers," she told him before she turned to leave, Shiro looking back to the dark skinned female who walked towards him, the towel falling from her fingers.

"Relax," she told him as she stepped into the tub, pulling her hair over one shoulder, her smooth thighs sliding over his calves as she moved closer to him.

"Drink," she ordered as she pressed closer, her nipples hard from the cold atmosphere pressing against his chest.

Shiro swallowed when her neck was exposed so carelessly, his back aching as he rose up, sliding his tongue over her jugular vein, feeling for the pulse before he closed his jaw, his fangs pressing into her skin.

Her body stiffened but she didn't fight him, her eyes closing as he drank deeply.

He was going to need it.


	3. Chapter 3: Escape

Chapter 3

Rangiku frowned as she lowered her whip, the Royal shaking but remaining quiet, the many scars that littered his back leaving trails of sliced skin that looked disgusting and deformed.

She sighed.

"Are you willing to talk now?" Rangiku asked, her sweet voice gone.

That had dissipated into impatience on the third day.

It was the fifth day today yet she had little to say for herself, the Royal having not even spoken a word.

That irritated her.

The Royal remained silent.

She looked to Hitsugaya who seemed displeased himself, sighing.

"Cut back his meals to once a week. Then we will have to pass this case onto Ichigo," Hitsugaya sighed, not seeming to happy about the words he spoke.

But, only Ichigo had ever broken a Royal, with little as his own words and his stoic stare.

Royal's may can deal with pain, but words were a different story. Their temperaments were bloody and nightmare inducing, but as long as they could keep him restrained their people would remain safe.

Ichigo stared blankly at Hitsugaya as he briefed him on his next victim.

He was pleased he was finally given an order due to the four days he was banned to his room, his body fully rested but now agitated from lack of movement.

"Yes sir," Ichigo said after Hitsugaya finished his order, bowing deeply.

He stood back up slowly, Hitsugaya leaving with Rangiku not far behind.

He sighed, his feet quick to carry him to the room where they did their interrogations.

He opened the door, seeing the Royal with his toes barely touching the ground as his arms were chained above his head, his long hair falling over his shoulders, his body stripped bare.

It was a humiliating stance for even the mightiest of warriors.

The Royal looked up to him, deep anger swirling in his yellow eyes though he remained quiet.

He watched his every move closely as Ichigo walked to a chair and pulled it back, sitting down before crossing his arms.

Shiro felt no embarrassment as his eyes traveled down his body, narrowing his eyes in a silent threat when the man looked back to his eyes.

"You must be hungry," Ichigo claimed, the Royal remaining silent.

A slow smirk stretched across Ichigo's lips.

"I wonder, do you look so hungry because you crave Kenpachi?"

Shiro growled lowly at those words, but he was smart to hold his tongue, fisting his hands at the memory he induced.

Ichigo noticed the small movement and his smirk grew wider.

"I had actually been on my way to kill you when I saw you in that low position. I have to say, you seemed to enjoy it," Ichigo mused, the Royal's breaths escaping faster.

"Shall I ask him to feed you? Cause from what I recall he had fed you well," Ichigo chuckled, the Royal's eyes beginning to glow and shimmer as his anger boiled.

"What was that he said? Oh yes," Ichigo quipped.

He stood up, his steps slow and authoritative as he advanced toward the near seething Royal.

He slid his hand beneath his limp cock, the Royal hissing when he slipped his finger into him, a slow grin spreading his lips.

"You will not enjoy this," Ichigo quoted, the Royal's jaw falling open just slightly as he bared his fangs.

"This will not be over quickly," Ichigo quoted again, leaning up just slightly, his lips brushing the Royal's ear.

"Oh but you enjoyed it a lot didn't you?"

Ichigo pulled back quickly when the Royal exploded, his eyes lacking intelligence, only wanting for food and death, snapping his jaw and his teeth smashed together and creating a noise that used to terrify Ichigo to his very soul.

The Royal wanted blood, his blood.

Ichigo smirked, returning to his seat.

"Now that you are cooperating, how about we have a little talk?"

Shiro didn't want to believe it.

The brown eyes that searched into his mind and begged him for his divine attention, the orange hair still bright and eye catching, his elegant features that were more beautiful than any human or vampire he had ever met.

But it wasn't him.

Once he saw the emptiness in his eyes, the soulless being that had spoke such things and now sat in front of him, he knew.

That wasn't him anymore.

That wasn't his lover.

That wasn't his Ichigo anymore.

He forced himself to calm his temper, his eyes glistening with tears he tried to suppress.

"I would never enjoy such a thing with your kind," Shiro growled angrily, his body shaking.

Ichigo smirked.

"You shouldn't lie," Ichigo advised, Shiro narrowing his eyes when he reached into his pocket.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Shiro asked as Ichigo took out a bracelet with holy inscriptions, the bracelet glowing in awareness of his presence.

Shiro gulped.

"So we can kill everyone of your blood sucking brethren," Ichigo replied simply, standing up.

"Why? We are no different from you! Would you wish the same fate on your kind?" Shiro asked angrily as Ichigo advanced, his wrists protesting as his body was pulled down from the sheer force the bracelet tried to destow on him, the pressure almost visible around him.

A submission spell.

"If the pay was high enough," Ichigo replied stoically as he stopped in front of him, his smirk falling.

"They say your hearts are cold," he said as he put a finger to his cheek.

"But when close to such holy things you burn hot, like the sun is inside you," Ichigo concluded, Shiro pulling his head away from his hand.

"We have a heart, your kind only dreams of having," Shiro growled weakly, Ichigo smirking.

"Now only if it had a pulse."

Shiro grunted when the chains holding him broke from the pressure, his body falling to the floor as the bracelet nearly glowed as bright as the sun in Ichigo's hand, screaming to be put on such a being of impureness.

Shiro wanted to pull away but he was to weak when Ichigo grabbed his arm, peering angrily at him through the one eye he had open, the other side of his face pressed into the ground.

"When you decide to talk," Ichigo inquired as he slipped the bracelet onto Shiro's arm, the brightness dimming as the metal dug into his skin, a scorpion forming from the inscriptions onto the metal, Ichigo not even flinching when the mark appeared on his neck.

"Then we will set yo free," Ichigo whispered the last part like he was promising, Shiro deep in his mind wanting to to believe him.

But this wasn't him anymore.

"I see what you do to the vampires you set free," Shiro growled when Ichigo stood, his body still weighed down heavily by the spell as it binded him to the one who called upon it.

"I would rather die again," he hissed as Ichigo turned, his yellow eyes flashing a near white as the spell bound them completely.

"Be careful what you wish for," Ichigo clucked before heading to the door, Shiro rising onto his knees as he left the room, closing the door softly behind him.

He grit his teeth, smashing his fist into the dirt floor.

The submission spell glowed in notice of his behavior, burning his wrist, Shiro holding back a pained screech, panting once the spell wore off, his body healing slowly.

He panted as he looked down to the floor, his eyes lidded drowsily as his body tried to force him into slumber.

He was going to kill them all.

Ichigo walked leisurely back to his chambers, letting someone else put the Royal away. He was only ordered to gain information.

He smirked.

After a long week of silence for Rangiku and Hitsugaya, he had finally gotten him to talk.

Ichigo was proud for himself.

Now all he needed to do was gather the info on the safe houses whereabouts.

Ichigo opened the door to his room but was stopped dead when he saw Byakuya sitting on his bed, his head turned to the small window on the far wall.

"Did you gain any information?" he asked softly, turning his head and looking to him.

Ichigo shook his head.

"I managed to get him to talk, sir," Ichigo replied as he walked into his room and closed the door, figuring Byakuya wanted to talk privately.

He stood straight, his eyes losing their mild amusement and becoming blank.

Byakuya nodded, his eyes looking to the tattoo like mark on his neck.

"You binded him to you?" Byakuya asked, Ichigo nodding.

"It was a submission spell, sir. Once I remove it the mark will disappear," Ichigo informed even though he already knew.

Byakuya stood and walked over to him, Ichigo's eyes locked on the wall behind him, not daring to make eye contact.

Byakuya stopped his advancement and Ichigo's head snapped around at the ear piercing scream outside his room, Ichigo's eyes narrowing as he took a step towards the door.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo looked back to Byakuya, his hand twitching to his sword at the pained scream not to far to his room.

"What are you going to do if it's the Royal?" Byakuya asked, Ichigo gritting his teeth as he unsheathed his sword at Rukia's scream.

"I'll kill him," Ichigo growled, Byakuya's lips pulling down into a frown.

"And what if it was someone like you?" he asked, Ichigo narrowing his eyes.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asked, turning with growl when more people started to scream.

"Is it that hard to believe that not all vampires wish your kinds death?" Byakuya asked, Ichigo looking to him.

"Byakuya, sir, do you not hear the screams?" Ichigo asked, Byakuya walking up to him, Ichigo backing up a step when the light in the room seemed to dull.

"I hear them quite clearly, but its not them that we are trying to convince."

Ichigo was about to ask what he meant but was stopped when a cloth was put to his face, the smell of chloroform loud as he took a whiff by accident, his eyes becoming heavy as his body became heavy.

"Sleep Ichigo," Byakuya told him as Ichigo fell to his knees, his eyes slipping closed.

"Sleep."

Shiro sat up at the scream of the guard, his eyes heavy with sleep as he tried to stay awake, his body covered only in a measly excuse for his previous pants, a smile pulling at his lips.

"Young master."

"Nelil."

Shiro rose up slowly as she broke the seal using a sword from a slayer she had killed, pressing the end of the handle to the holy seal, the seal lowering.

She helped him to his feet when it proved too hard for him, Nelil looking to his many wounds that had yet to heal fully.

"You must drink young master," she said but Shiro waved her off.

"Not here," he told her, Nelil seeming unsure of his word but not commenting.

They had to get him somewhere safe, the other's can't hold off the slayers for long.


	4. Chapter 4: Captured

Chapter 4

Author's note: I have been sick for some time now so posting chapters let alone actually doing them will take some time.

He looked peaceful. His hair was shorter then he remembered, and his build less muscular.

Shiro ran a finger up the path of Ichigo's chest, sighing softly.

From how he treated him he knew he didn't remember him, but he had hoped that at least he would have a sense of deja vu just by seeing his face.

Shiro pulled his hand away.

Hope was a pitiful thing.

He sat up from where he laid next to Ichigo, looking back to him with sad eyes.

Only if…

He got off the bed and walked to the balcony, the moonlight lightening up his skin, making it almost glisten like crystal.

He turned when he heard his door open, seeing Byakuya walk in, Shiro sighing before he looked back outside.

"Shiro," Byakuya greeted, Shiro nodding but not responding.

Byakuya was quiet for a moment so Shiro turned to look at him.

Byakuya was looking to Ichigo, a small frown on his lips.

"Are you sure you want him to stay in your chambers?" Byakuya asked, Shiro sighing.

"Yes. The others may not agree, I understand for he is a slayer, but he is my lover," Shiro replied, Byakuya frowning.

"He was Shiro. This isn't him anymore," Byakuya told him, Shiro gritting his teeth.

"You remember him more than any other of the Royal's Byakuya. So why do you speak in such a way?" Shiro asked, Byakuya looking to him, his eyes stoic.

"You have to move on Shiro. The rest of us have, yet, why is it so hard for you?"

Shiro frowned.

"Would you ever let a lover go?"

Ichigo came to slowly, his throat dry and his eyelids heavy, though he forced them to open.

He stared up at a red silk covering over his head, his lips pulling down into a frown. He wiggled his toes and fisted his hands to make sure nothing was damaged, sitting up slowly.

The room was medieval in appearance, the walls made of cobblestones and the furnishings old though not seeming worn through, candle holders on the walls and giving the room a dim orange lighting.

The balcony had large stone doors that were pulled closed which most likely meant it was morning, Ichigo frowning.

The room smelt of lavender with a shallow undertone of blood, Ichigo looking beside himself when he heard a soft groan.

He jerked back when he saw the Royal asleep next to him, reaching for his sword only to realize it wasn't with him, his sheath also removed.

He grit his teeth angrily, his hand twitching to wrap around the Royal's throat though he refrained from doing so since he was without a weapon to protect himself if he decided to wake up.

So instead he concentrated on the fact if he had any weak spots, since this was the closest he had ever been to a vampire without being almost murdered.

His skin, as pale as the moons surface seemed nearly impenetrable with its marble like appearance, Ichigo reaching forward but stopping, narrowing his eyes as he brung his hand back to himself.

He shouldn't be so tempted.

Vampires mostly lured in their prey by tempting them with their beauty since their features were near godly in appearance, their bodies able to tempt the straightest of men.

Ichigo had to be careful.

He got up from the bed, trying his best to remain silent, tiptoeing to the closed off balcony.

If he could open them and have the sunlight peer through and reach the bed, he could kill the Royal easily.

He tried to push them open but it proved worthless, Ichigo gritting his teeth as he pushed harder, the doors opening just slightly, creating a grating like noise that hurt his ears.

"What are you doing?"

Ichigo stopped, looking over his shoulder to stare at the very much now awake Royal, his eyes narrowed.

Ichigo didn't respond but took his hands off the doors, turning to face the Royal completely.

The Royal didn't seem to happy about being woken up, his eyes heated with anger and his lips pulled into a displeased frown.

"Why have you not killed me yet?" Ichigo finally asked, moving away from the doors and into the slither of light the parted doors created, the Royal getting up from the bed.

"Do you think all of my kind are ruthless animals?" the Royal asked, Ichigo narrowing his eyes.

"You kill humans," Ichigo pointed out, the Royal rolling his eyes.

"And you kill animals. How do you think an animal feel when you hunt it down? When you take its offspring and family to preserve yourself?"

Ichigo grit his teeth.

"So all in all we are no diffren-"

"I have a pulse you dead husk of a man!" Ichigo yelled, the Royal becoming silent.

Shiro felt a small pang in his chest at his words but smothered it quickly, Byakuya's words installed into his memory.

"This isn't him anymore…"

Shiro took in a deep breath before setting his jaw, standing straight.

"You are to never leave this room without my permission. Three meals will be brung to you everyday, along with clothing. You are to bathe in this room and no other, and you are forbidden from going near those doors," Shiro told him stoically, looking to the slither of light Ichigo had created from opening the heavy doors.

Anfy more and he would have burned.

"If you are to attempt escape I will punish you, do I make myself understood?" Shiro asked, Ichigo growling lowly at him.

"Why should I do as you say?!" Ichigo yelled angrily, Shiro leveling him with emotionless eyes.

"Because if you don't you will no longer be under my protection. Many of the vampires here would love to tear you apart peice by peice," Shiro told him, turning away from him.

"You may not want to be here slayer, but you are stuck here now. Besides, weren't you so concentrated on finding our safe house?"

Ichigo's eyes widened as he looked around again, not believing what he had heard.

He was in their hive, their safe house. He now understood why he didn't want him to leave the room.

"Why are you protecting me?" Ichigo asked a tad more calmly but still very much cautious, Shiro turning his head but not letting his eyes be seen.

"That is none of your business slayer," he whispered before walking to the door, pulling it open but stopping on his way out, his voice deep and acidic.

"I shall only warn you once, slayer."

And with that he closed the door behind him, Ichigo gritting his teeth in irritation.

Shiro leaned against the door once he closed it, closing his eyes.

He was still as defiant as ever.

He pushed off the door and walked down the long away that connected to the many halls and chambers in the large castle hidden far from civilization.

All the windows were closed off to keep out the sun, the darkness, if he were human, a nightmare inducing visage.

But he was used to it now, for many years he had ventured these halls. He would never get bored of exploring the different passages and hiding from the others in the many places few of his kind knew about.

He used to venture those passages with Ichigo, and in others, other activities would be acted upon.

He opened a secret passage and ventured down the spiraling staircase with quick steps, remembering when he had shown this same passage to Ichigo.

Shiro shushed Ichigo when he chuckled as he led him down the staircase, the never ending steps leading into a dimly lit room, Shiro smiling when Ichigo pressed him against the wall, his lips eagerly claiming his in a hungry kiss.

Shiro chuckled when Ichigo slid his hand down his pants, his body feeling warm from their earlier meal, his body already aching.

He moaned when he began to stroke him, pulling away from the kiss as he grabbed Ichigo's ass, removing his hand from his pants before pressing him against him, grinding against him.

His head fell back against the stone wall as Ichigo lifted his leg, Shiro's hand slithering to the back of knee and pulling him closer, hearing Ichigo's small gasp of pleasure.

"Shiro."

With the gasp of his name the memory dissipated, Shiro blinking it away.

The candles in the room had yet to die out in all of these years, the room said to be a holder of magic, Shiro sighing as the heat of his body slowly began to dissipate.

He took a step into the room, a sort of calmness overtaking his body.

His muscles relaxed and his mind's thundering thoughts calmed, his eyes closing as he took in a deep breath, the scent of sulfur and water overtaking his senses.

Only if he could bring Ichigo here again.

He opened his eyes, looking to the fountain that was placed in the middle of the room.

Lilith, the first vampire and their Mother was carved into the stone, her eyes looking down to him as she held her naked bosom, children surrounding her feet, her torn dress hiding her lower regions, her long hair cascading down her back and over her shoulders as her other hand was outstretched, a gesture Shiro had yet to understand.

He wasn't sure why she was reaching out to him, but it made him feel less like a monster, a feeling that made his heart ache for a pulse.

He touched his fingers to her hand, thinking back to when he and Ichigo first made love here.

Shiro had ran a hand up Ichigo's spine as they laid on the floor, Ichigo smiling, his eyes closed.

"Tell me that poem again," Ichigo whispered, Shiro looking up to his face before sliding his hand down his back, Ichigo smiling wider when he slipped his hand beneath the shirt that covered his lower regions.

"Irises bloom," Shiro began, Ichigo taking in a sharp breath as he pressed a finger into him.

"in the sorrowful spring, the marrow barren, as my melted wings spread."

Ichigo fisted his hand, his eyes opening, drowsy with arousal.

"my blood an incurable lust,teeth imbedded deep, as you refuse to retreat."

Ichigo gasped, Shiro smiling softly as he slid deeper, Ichigo biting his lower lip.

"My heart flutters and my fists clench, and I think of pushing you away, but even so, you refuse to do so," Ichigo closed his eyes as he began to shake.

"Your fingers clutching, my eyes fluttering, as I fall to my knees, and you follow me."

The memory disappeared once he pulled his fingers away, Shiro looking away before sighing.

"Mother," he whispered as he sat on the fountains edge, slipping his fingers into the water.

"Why do you torture me so?" he asked softly only to be met by silence.

"When he died I had hated you for taking him away from me. But now, you return him. But why was he returned in such a way to me?"

He was not surprised when he was met by silence, looking back up to her, his eyes shimmering with tears.

"What have I done to anger you so?" he whispered, looking down to the children that surrounded her feet.

"I know I have strayed Mother, and forgive me for falling for the slayer, but how can I not if you give him the face of the man I had loved?"

He looked up to her, his chest aching as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"Why, Mother?"

He wasn't sure if it was the darkness, but he swore he saw her lips rise up into a smile.

Ichigo sighed as he watched the sun slowly go down, his mind racing with thoughts.

Why did they keep him alive?

Why did they bring him here?

Why did the Royal look so sad?

The last thought made him pause, Ichigo gritting his teeth as he tried to dispel the thought.

He didn't care about him.

He looked up when the door was opened, blinking when a young vampire girl entered, her long orange hair the only thing seen as the rest of her body was covered to protect her from the sun, a tray of food held in her gloved hands.

"Excuse me for my lateness," was all she she said before placing the food on the desk like table opposite of the bed, bowing before leaving.

Ichigo waited till she left before walking to the food, seeing a bowl of donburi and three onigiri along with some water, Ichigo frowning as he picked up a onigiri.

He sniffed it before taking a small bite.

It tasted good, Ichigo swallowing it down. It didn't seem poisoned so he took another bite after a few minutes, bringing the tray to the bed and sitting down crossed legged, placing the tray in front of him.

He unwrapped the seaweed, never liking the green stuff anyway.

He grabbed the chopsticks after finishing his second onigiri, picking up the bowl of donburi and picking some up.

He ate slowly, enjoying the taste and food, not knowing when his next meal would be since things seemed to work slow around here.

He still felt hungry after finishing his food but brushed it off, downing the water and sighing.

He looked down to the tray, frowning.

"What was he supposed to do with it now?

He knew going outside would most likely be the end of him so he placed it on the table, sighing before going back to the bed and laying down on his back, looking up to the red silk.

He had yet to die from poison if there had been any and there seemed to be no drugs.

He sighed as he relaxed.

He was confused.

Why hadn't the Royal killed him when he had the chance?

Why was he keeping him alive?


	5. Chapter 5: Losing Control

Chapter 5

Author's note: People make vampires seem invincible but in this story they are not as high and fucken mighty. They have weaknesses and emotions and heal slower without blood and can be captured almost like wild animals with the gods weapons against their kind.

Shiro's steps were heavy with doubt, his eyes downcast. The windows were open and the moonlight flooded in, highlighting his skin whenever he passed by the moons blue light.

He pushed open his bedroom doors, stopping when a knife was put to his throat.

His eyes narrowed.

Ichigo looked near crazed, his eyes wild and his teeth bared, Shiro frowning.

"Ichigo," he said cautiously, taking in a sharp breath when he pressed the metal closer to his skin, Shiro feeling the skin break, warm blood sliding down his neck.

He wasn't able to control himself.

He slapped the knife from his hand and pushed him back into the room, his eyes narrowed dangerously as the doors closed loudly behind him.

Ichigo growled at him and Shiro growled back, lunging forward.

The bracelet burned him but he was too far in to care as Ichigo caught his wrist and Shiro kicked his stomach, Ichigo stumbling back some but quick to regain his footing, ducking when Shiro threw a punch, grabbing his forearm and aiming a kick for his stomach but Shiro caught his ankle, Ichigo yelping when he picked him up and then slammed him back down onto his back, his vision blurring and fading in and out from the impact.

"What have I done for you to hate me so much?" Shiro growled, going to one knee and grabbing his neck, his teeth bared in anger though his fingers didn't tighten, a mere warning of what he could do.

"You killed my people!" Ichigo growled back, Shiro rolling his eyes as he released his neck.

"You kill my people all the time but no one wants to take the blame for that now do they?" Shiro hissed before standing, wanting so badly to hurt him but holding back his animalistic rage, running a hand through his hair.

"Why do you constantly fight me?" he asked as he looked down to his nearly entire burnt arm, growling lowly.

Ichigo sat up, touching the back of his head and hissing when he touched the tender flesh, looking to the Royal angrily.

"Why would I want to become friends with a heartless ass like you?" Ichigo asked angrily, Shiro turning sharply and narrowing his eyes.

"Why are you keeping me alive?" Ichigo asked as he stood, Shiro turning away from him, Ichigo looking down to his burnt arm and frowning.

Royal or not that should have brung him to his knees from the pain it should have caused. But then again, sensory signals are prevented from being sent to the brain, the only reason why vampires can push their bodies to such limits.

"Why is none of your business slayer," Shiro growled as he turned back to him, wondering why he even returned to his room.

"Why is it not Royal? When did you become so fucken high and mighty?" Ichigo snapped, Shiro growling beneath his breath as he turned away, not even wanting to deal with him anymore. The Ichigo before he hardly ever fought with, he was too concentrated on keeping him happy till he nearly smothered him.

With this Ichigo,he had no idea what to do with him.

"Answer me damn it!" Ichigo yelled at him, Shiro choosing to ignore him as he headed for his doors.

He would need blood to heal his wounds.

He slapped Ichigo's hand away when he turned him around, grunting when he grabbed his injured arm, narrowing his eyes in irritation and anger.

"Let go slayer," he growled, Ichigo leaning in till their noses nearly touched.

"Why the fuck are you keeping me alive, Royal?"

Shiro frowned.

And remained silent.

Ichigo growled and tightened his hold, Shiro holding his statue like visage as he let the waves of pain flow, not willing to give in.

He gasped when Ichigo pushed him against the door, the bracelet glowing when Ichigo whispered a command, Shiro holding back a pained screech when his already burnt arm was threatened to be removed completely, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he closed his eyes.

"Tell me," Ichigo growled, Shiro releasing a gasp when he grabbed his neck, trying to hold back his animalistic side as it tried to surface and kill the one he was bonded to, Shiro's legs becoming weak.

"I…" he gasped, the bracelet dimming and going back to normal when he spoke the first word as his order was being fulfilled.

"I can't."

Shiro fell to his knees when Ichigo released him, holding his injured arm as he shook, his yellow eyes darkening as he panted.

"You worthless piece of shit!" Ichigo yelled, looking back to the Royal when he growled.

He was unprepared when he lunged at him and pinned him down, Ichigo's eyes widening when he saw the blood thirst in his eyes.

He gasped when his teeth sunk into his neck, his fist clenching as pain ran through his veins.

He grit his teeth when the Royal pressed more against him, reaching up and fisting his hands in his hair, his eyes closing as he released a pained gasp, his vision blurring.

He heard the door being opened and released the Royal when he was pulled off of him, the hungered snarls of the Royal loud as he laid on the floor, his body limp as he blinked open his eyes, feeling the warm blood flow down his neck.

His vision faded out when he was picked up, his body radiating with pain as his eyes slipped closed.

"Ichigo."

Author's note: Short I know but I have lost my fire so this story may not ever become finished. I might stop writing for a while so sorry if a while stretches into a few months.


	6. Chapter 6: Memory and Death

Chapter 6

Author's note: Someone gave me my inspiration back so yes this story will be finished but just a tad slower. Just bare with me.

"Ichigo."

The voice surfaced him from the dark wave of sleep, Ichigo opening his eyes slowly.

"Byakuya," he whispered hoarsely, flinching when his throat throbbed.

He felt slightly relieved when Byakuya's face appeared in his point of view, a small smile touching his lips.

It was quick to disappear.

Ichigo pushed him away and jumped off the bed he was laying on, seeing it was the Royal's.

"Your one of them!" Ichigo growled as he backed up from the bed, his eyes narrowed as he panted.

"Ichigo," Byakuya sighed as he dusted himself off, Ichigo growling lowly.

"How did you get past Yamamoto?" Ichigo asked as he backed up towards the closed balcony, his eyes darting to the door.

If he could just ran fast enough…

"Even his eyes can't see past certain things," Byakuya replied, Ichigo growling in disbelief.

"But I've seen you in the sun! You should have burned!" he yelled, Byakuya frowning.

"We have found such remedies to protect us from the suns rays," Byakuya said, stopping when his words seemed to not truly get through Ichigo's mind.

He sighed.

"Do you still want to know why we have yet to kill you?"

Ichigo froze.

Shiro woke slowly.

His body felt energized but lazy, his arms and legs tingling in a need for movement.

He sat up from where he laid, looking to his side when a sweet smell entered his nose.

He saw Orihime, the human girl they had took in some years ago after the burning down of her village after she was accused of being a witch.

She possessed a power, but she was not a witch.

"Why am I in your chambers Orihime?" he asked, Orihime gasping before turning to him.

"Shiro-sama!" she gasped, bowing deeply.

"You had tried to kill the slayer Shiro-sama! Byakuya -sama advised a distance to be remained between you two!" she told him in a hurried and almost panicked voice, Shiro's eyes widening.

He…

He tried to kill him?

Ichigo frowned.

"How pathetic," he snorted before standing, Byakuya frowning.

"Ichigo you shouldn't take this so lightly," Byakuya tried to persuade, Ichigo chuckling as he turned to him, a sadistic smirk on his lips.

"He's keeping me alive because I look like his former lover, Byakuya. I could rape him and he probably wouldn't even protest as long as its this cock that is inserted up his ass," Ichigo replied, Byakuya frowning as he took a step towards him.

"Ichigo-"

"Your kind is so pathetic," Ichigo chuckled, turning to the balcony.

"You can't let go of the ones you love, such a tool slayers could use so easil-"

"Ichigo!" Byakuya barked, Ichigo turning to him with wide eyes.

He had never once heard him raise his voice before.

"For once stop thinking like a worthless human and listen! Do you know how much the vampires here want to tear you apart? Only because you posses his lovers soul that he stops them from coming near you."

Ichigo could care less.

Shiro pushed open his bedroom doors, his eyes holding a nervous urgency as he walked hurriedly into his room, holding back a sigh of relief when he saw Ichigo sitting on the bed.

"Are you alright?" he asked, forgetting for a second Ichigo was the man he was now, Ichigo looking up to him with a sly smirk.

"Now that I know, I feel just fine."

Shiro was confused as he walked in front of him, not getting to close though.

"What do you mean Ichigo?" he asked, Ichigo's smirk stretching into a grin.

"Why you're keeping me alive you sick fuck."

Shiro froze.

"How did it feel to taste your lovers blood after so long?" Ichigo asked as he leaned back, his eyes brow rising as he turned his head, showing the marks he had left on his skin.

"Wouldn't you like more?" he asked with a sneer, Shiro looking to his neck and swallowing thickly.

"You do, don't you?" Ichigo asked as he ran a finger over the barely there marks, Shiro's eyes flashing brightly.

"Y-yes."

Ichigo grinned.

"Well thats to bad."

Shiro grunted when he kicked his stomach, stumbling back slightly.

"I'm not your lover Royal," Ichigo spat as he stood, seeming to tower over Shiro whose mind finally caught what Ichigo was doing, anger boiling inside.

"I would never be willing to such a beast. Maybe your lover had felt the same way," Ichigo sneered, Shiro gritting his teeth angrily.

"He probably only wanted you for your Rank," Ichigo chuckled as he stood straight, looking down displeasing at him.

"How fucken pathetic you look," he sneered, Shiro standing straight and clenching his fists.

"Don't you ever speak of him that way," Shiro hissed, Ichigo smirking.

"I am him, Royal."

Ichigo loved the struggle the Royal withheld inside himself, leaning in close till their noses nearly brushed, a small grin spreading his lips.

"Have you forgotten already?"

The Royal pushed him onto the bed, his teeth bared angrily as he shook, Ichigo becoming slightly cautious, reaching under the pillow and grabbing the knife he had received after his awakening.

"You may have his soul but you could never be him!" Shiro growled, taking a step closer, Ichigo narrowing his eyes as he prepared to take out the knife.

But the Royal didn't say anything else, turning with a growl before stomping to the door, opening it before letting it slam shut behind him.

Ichigo smirked.

Such pitiful beings.

Shiro reeked of murderous intent as he marched down the halls, his mind racing.

Who had told him about that? Who went against his order?!

He stopped when a hand grabbed his arm, Shiro stopping and pulling his arm away before looking to an older Royal, trying to ease away his anger as he straightened and bowed.

"There is no need," the Royal he knew as Grimmjow told him, his long blue hair swaying as he looked down the hall to his bed chambers.

"Is the human being difficult?" he asked, Shiro sighing.

"There is no need to worry Grimmjow-sama. He is just defiant, I would not expect less from a human," Shiro told him, Grimmjow giving him a small smirk.

"I understand Shiro," he told him, Shiro giving him a small smile.

"I shall continue," Shiro told him, Grimmjow nodding before letting him past.

Electric blue eyes looked to the stone doors, a fanged grin spreading thin lips.

Ichigo looked up when the door was opened, expecting it to be the Royal again.

When he saw a blue haired man he straightened his back, hiding the knife behind him.

"Ichigo, was it not?" the blue haired man asked, Ichigo holding back a shiver when predatory eyes locked on him.

"What business do I have with you?" Ichigo asked, as the blue haired man eyed him like vulnerable prey, Ichigo tightening his hand around the hilt of the knife.

"Pleasure."

Shiro stopped at the sound of a distinct yell, his eyes locked on the ground as he became as still as a statue.

He felt a slow shiver creep up his back.

Ichigo.

His body turned slowly like he was suspended in a dream, a memory passing before his eyes.

Fire roared as he ran through the many burning houses, his eyes watering from the smoke and his chest throbbing as he jumped over a fallen tree whose leaves burned, screams loud around him.

"Ichigo!" he yelled, running forward with little idea of where he was going.

"Ichigo!" he called again, stopping when he saw a bunch of slayers crowded together.

"Harder!" one of them yelled, a pained cry he knew all too well echoing in his ears.

He charged towards them, grabbing ones hair and pulling him back and kicking the one next to him in the neck, catching a small glimpse of Ichigo spread out on the ground with a man on top of him.

His anger boiled as he pulled the man from on top of Ichigo, growling lowly when he was stabbed in his side, throwing the man in his grasp before grabbing the wrist that held the sword and crushing it, round house kicking a man who ran to him, throwing the man with the broken wrist into a burning house.

He grabbed a man's throat and tore it out, growling as blood splattered onto the dirt, kicking him back and picking up his sword and slicing off the head of a man who tried to thrust a sword into his back.

He dropped the sword and fell to his knees in front of Ichigo, crawling to him and looking to his pulled down pants, seeing the cum that dripped onto the dirt.

"Ichigo," he panted as he leaned over him, slapping his cheek when he appeared to be unconscious.

"Ichigo!" he yelled, the memory fading away as he was pulled away from him.

The world bled back painfully, a hand wrapped around his throat as he was forced against a hard chest, his breaths escaping in harsh pants.

"Enough!" he heard Byakuya hiss, Shiro raising his hands to remove his arms.

He stopped at the sight of blood.

His eyes grew wide as he lowered his hands, seeing the dismembered body of Grimmjow in front of him.

He looked to the bed that Ichigo sat up on, a blanket covering his body.

"Did he…" Shiro whispered, Ichigo looking to him, his body lightly shaking.

"He didn't Shiro, he didn't," Byakuya soothed as Orihime rushed in to try and heal Grimmjow, her eyes glancing to Shiro but not remaining as she kneeled next to Grimmjow, creating an orange dorm around his body.

Byakuya let Shiro go once back up came and managed to take away his body, Shiro shaking as he stood.

"Get out," he ordered Byakuya, his hair falling over his eyes as he clenched his bloodied fists.

Byakuya nodded without question and left, Shiro looking to Ichigo when the doors closed.

"Did he touch you?" he asked in a quiet voice, Ichigo shaking his head as he pulled the blankets closer to himself.

Shiro nodded and turned away from him, feeling like a monster.

He had nearly killed one of his own kind, a close friend.

"Bathe and dress," Shiro ordered stoically as he walked to the door, stopping when Ichigo whispered the small order, the bracelet glowing dimly.

"Why did you stop him?" Ichigo asked as he rose, holding the blanket tight to his body.

Shiro didn't dare turn to him in fear of what he might see, holding back a sigh.

"You may not be my lover, Ichigo, but you still possess his soul," he told him, Ichigo quiet for a moment.

"Don't think I did this for you," Shiro growled before walking to the door and pulling it open, stalling for a second.

"I only did it for him," he whispered before leaving, letting the door shut behind him.

He had done it for him, so he wouldn't have to be hurt anymore.

Never again.


	7. Chapter 7: Leave

Chapter 7

Ichigo sunk lower into the bath, the water sloshing against the edge as he looked to the open balcony, the moons light reflecting on the water.

The Royal had saved him.

He closed his eyes and sunk beneath the water, the memory still fresh in his mind.

Ichigo choked when the blue haired man grabbed him by the neck and slammed him down onto the bed, his eyes wide when blue eyes stared lustfully down at him.

"I always wanted to be the one to break you," he chuckled with an insane grin, Ichigo kicking out when he grabbed his pants leg.

Ichigo yelped when he was flipped onto his back, his arms pinned behind his back painfully as his pants were pulled off, his protests muffled as a hand ran over his ass, Ichigo feeling vomit rise in his throat when he grabbed it and cackled.

"I'm going to enjoy this," the man sneered, Ichigo taking in a sharp breath when his finger touched his anus.

He heard the man gasp as he was pulled away, Ichigo getting up quickly and grabbing the blankets, covering his body as he shook, seeing the Royal with the blue haired man's throat in his hand.

Ichigo backed up a tad more and panted in fear, the Royal looking to him.

"Ichigo," he said, Ichigo looking away from the glowing eyes that sent shivers down his spine.

He covered his ears and closed his eyes when the Royal began to tear the man apart, his snarls and yelps loud enough to be imprinted in his mind.

He opened his eyes slowly when the screams finally stopped, looking to the Royal.

He was looking to him, the man's body limp as the Royal held him by his hair, his fangs bared as he panted, Ichigo pulling the blankets closer to himself when he took a step towards him, his fear rising.

Had he done all of that so he could take him instead?

Ichigo looked to the knife that laid on the floor, his hand twitching.

"Ichigo," the Royal panted, Ichigo letting out a small gasp when he advanced towards him only to be grabbed from behind, the man falling from his grip as he was pulled against Byakuya's chest.

Ichigo rose to the surface and gasped for breath, panting softly as he rested against the back of the tub, lifting his hand from the water and wiping his face, opening his eyes slowly.

He had been scared when he had looked at him that way, it had seemed he saw right through him.

Ichigo sighed and rose from the water, stepping out the tub and grabbing the towel.

He toweled down and then wrapped the towel around his waist, looking to the door when it was opened.

He felt nervous when the Royal walked in, swallowing thickly.

He looked up to him and stopped, his eyes tired but a fire stilled burned deep.

"Forgive me," he said before turning, Ichigo biting his lip.

"Wait."

The bracelet glowed dimly, Ichigo seeing his arm was no longer burned.

Ichigo walked over to him, grabbing his arm and turning him around.

The Royal wouldn't look at him as he took off the bracelet, his eyes downcast, his arm falling back to his side limply when he released it.

"I don't like owing people favors," Ichigo told him softly, the Royal not fighting when he grabbed his arm and led him to the bed.

Ichigo was nervous as he sat on the bed, the Royal's eyes covered by his hair as Ichigo swallowed his nervousness and laid back.

He reached down and undid the towel, the Royal's lips pulling down into a frown when he exposed himself to his eyes.

Ichigo closed his eyes.

Shiro looked down to the slayer, his groin stirring.

But when he outstretched his hand to touch him, his entire body froze.

He took a step back.

"Go to bed," Shiro ordered, Ichigo opening his eyes and looking to him.

He looked so willing right then but Shiro could see the slight shaking of his body, closing his eyes and turning.

"There is no favor I will call upon you," Shiro whispered, hearing Ichigo sit up and fix the towel over himself again, his body hot in want for him.

But he couldn't.

With every image that passed through his mind of his pleasured face and sweating body, he wanted nothing more than to take him.

But he couldn't.

"Sleep," Shiro whispered before walking to the door, stopping when Ichigo ordered him too.

"Why did you save me? I hadn't saved you when…" Ichigo never finished his sentence, his words drowning out into silence.

Shiro sighed.

"You may not remember anything Ichigo, but I do. The man inside you, will always be worth saving."Ichigo got up when the Royal was about to leave again, grabbing his arm.

"Wait!" he gasped, the Royal turning his head but his eyes remained unseen.

"What's your name?" Ichigo asked, the Royal quiet for a second.

"Shirosaki."

His arm fell from his fingers when Ichigo released him, his eyes watching him as he opened the door, Shiro stopping.

"You may call me Shiro," was all he said before leaving, the door closing heavily behind him.

Ichigo awoke to the sound of the cling of dishes, his eyes opening drowsily.

The same girl from last time was at the table, her shoulders hunched slightly as she prepared his meal.

He sat up, the low creak of the bed catching her attention, the girl stiffening.

"I won't hurt you," Ichigo told her on instinct, the girl turning her head and looking to him with a quick glance, Ichigo frowning when she went back to preparing his meal albeit more quickly.

She turned and bowed before leaving, Ichigo watching her go quietly.

He sighed and got up, the white pants Shiro had let him use, for his other ones were torn, hanging low on his hips.

He walked with heavy steps to the food, scratching the back of his head as he grabbed the tray and brought it to the bed.

Today he had okayu, tamagoyaki, and water, Ichigo's stomach grumbling hungrily.

He ate quickly and bathed before sitting back on the bed, unsure of what to do now.

It was silent without Shiro here, Ichigo frowning before shaking the thought from his head.

He fell back onto the bed and closed his eyes, releasing a deep breath.

Shiro frowned.

"I will not."

Byakuya sighed, narrowing his eyes.

"The boy has got into your head, Shiro. For Lilith's sake you nearly killed Grimmjow, a friend who has saved you countless times due to your recklessness," Byakuya pointed out, Shiro clenching his hands into fists.

"I won't return him," Shiro growled, looking up to Byakuya.

"Grimmjow touched what was mine and I punished hi-"

"He's not yours Shiro! He's a human not your lover."

Byakuya sighed.

"As a friend and as a fellow Royal, Shiro, I demand you let him return. If you refuse to obey, for the best interest of our kind, you will be exterminated. Along with the human."

Shiro's eyes widened.

He felt hopeless as Byakuya turned and left, his steps heavy.

Shiro grit his teeth.

Ichigo.

Ichigo awoke abruptly when the doors were slammed, sitting up quickly.

He gasped when soft lips met his, Ichigo's eyes going wide.

He seemed frozen as Shiro coaxed him down onto the bed, Ichigo pulling away from the kiss with a gasp when Shiro palmed him through his pants.

He put a hand to his chest, arching with a gasp when his hand slipped into his pants.

"Shiro stop!" he gasped, pushing him away.

Ichigo's body thrummed lightly as he panted, Shiro standing not too far away, his hair covering his eyes.

"Why?" Ichigo growled as he sat back up, grabbing Shiro's shirt and pulling him close, his hand shaking slightly.

"Leave."

Ichigo's eyes widened.

What did he say?

"That's what you always wanted isn't it?" Shiro whispered, Ichigo furrowing his brows.

It was but…

"Leave and never come back," Shiro said stoically, Ichigo releasing his shirt.

"Go back to your fucken people and die like the rest of them," Shiro hissed, Ichigo gasping when he slapped away his hand and turned to leave.

"Wait!"  
Ichigo grabbed his arm on instinct but Shiro pulled away, turning to him and growling.

"Just fucken leave!" he growled, Ichigo's body moving without him really knowing what he was doing.

He touched his lips to Shiro's, his eyes closing as he fisted his hands in his shirt.

He felt he couldn't control himself as he pulled him closer, his eyes shut tight as he opened his mouth.

His body heated as Shiro's tongue slid into his mouth, his tongue playing with his, sending sweet pleasure that sat in his stomach and stirred his groin.

Ichigo pulled away slowly, panting lightly through his mouth as Shiro looked down to him, his eyes narrowing.

Ichigo swallowed thickly.

"Shiro, touch me," he whispered, his mind screaming for him to push him away as he reconnected their lips, screaming for him to kill him and take this chance to leave.

But his body wouldn't obey.

The more his mind screamed the more he clung to Shiro, lying back slowly onto the bed, bringing Shiro with him.

He took in a sharp breath when he slid his hand into his pants, Ichigo pulling away from the kiss and gasping, gritting his teeth as pleasure burned hot inside him.

"Shiro," he gasped, images flashing in his mind.

He panted as Shiro pulled down his pants, closing his eyes.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo grit his teeth when he pushed into him, his eyes lidded drowsily as he panted, Shiro leaning over him, his hair falling over his shoulders and tickling his chest, his hands pinning down his wrists.

Ichigo felt sick but at the same time something else stirred inside him as he stared up at Shiro, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat.

"Shiro," he whispered, gasping when he moved inside him, closing his eyes.

"Look at me," Shiro panted, Ichigo opening his eyes to a mere squint, gasping when he moved inside him again, his body warm against him and inside him like he was alive, Ichigo arching when he pressed against something deep inside him, closing his eyes as he released a moan.

Shiro leaned down and pressed his nose to Ichigo's neck, moving his hips in a slow rhythm as he panted, kissing his neck, smelling the blood just beneath his skin.

"I love you."

Ichigo woke up slowly, his body thrumming lightly.

He sighed when Shiro's arm tightened around his waist, looking over his shoulder to him.

Ichigo couldn't remember a time when he had seem him sleep like this, a small smile touching his lips.

It fell slowly.

Ichigo rose slowly as to not wake him, sitting up with a wince, looking down to Shiro.

He pulled away from him slowly, slipping out of the bed.

His body felt heavy as he dressed, looking back to Shiro as he opened the doors.

There were no words he felt he could speak so he looked away, looking into the sunny hallways, his best chance of escaping now.

He closed the door as softly as he could behind him, leaning against it and gritting his teeth.

Then he ran.


	8. Chapter 8: Hang On

Chapter 8

Author's note: I was an entire list of all the people I want to make fanfics about and I'll post it at the end of the chapter and I would like it if you guys, my awesome readers would post in a review or PM on the one(s) you would like me to do after this story.

His legs burned, his chest throbbed with his every intake of breath as he ran through the heavy forestry, Ichigo not even sure of his own destination. He felt he couldn't stop as he jumped over a fallen tree, grunting when he landed on the soft ground, sweat sliding down his temple.

He started to run again, panting heavily as he tried to beat the sun that slowly descended.

He ducked when an arrow soared past his ear, falling to his knees and raising his hands, screaming as loud as he could.

"I am Ichigo Kurosaki! Don't shoot!" His heart beat fast as he heard footsteps draw near, smiling when he saw Renji pass through the many trees, his eyes widening as he lowered his bow.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo drank deep from the cup of water that was given to him, Renji and Rukia who sat next to him looking to each other with frowns.

They waited till he lowered the cup before speaking.

"Where have you been, Ichigo?" Rukia asked, Ichigo passing the cup to Renji.

"I had been taken prisoner by the vampires," he replied, Rukia's eyes widening as Renji froze.

"How did you escape? What did they want?" Renji asked, Ichigo swallowing as he tried to think of a suitable lie.

Telling them he was a reincarnation of a vampire's lover would get him executed.

"They wanted to know where Yamamoto was, they thought if they tore him down it would cause the rest of us to scatter," he lied, Rukia frowning.

"I escaped during the day so I wouldn't be chased," he told them, not really telling the truth or lying.

Rukia nodded.

"Byakuya has gone missing too," Renji pointed out, Ichigo lowering his eyes.

Renji had always had a crush on him, but how would he react knowing he had been a vampire?

"I didn't see him there," he lied quietly, Rukia giving him a sythempetic glance, taking his sudden quietness for sorrow.

If she only knew.

"Go to your chambers and wash up," Rukia ordered softly, Ichigo rising before bowing, a steady frown on his lips.

Then he left.

Rukia looked to Renji.

"He reeked of them," she claimed, Renji nodding.

"Do you think what happened with the Royal and Kenpachi happened to him?" Renji asked, Rukia frowning as she looked to the door Ichigo had left through.

"He had a bite mark on his neck, so I am fearing something worse has happened," she whispered, Renji clenching his hands into fists.

"I'll kill them all," he seethed, Rukia rising from her chair and walking to him, placing a hand on his arm.

"Let him rest, and tell the others of his return," she ordered, Renj looking down to her, nodding slightly.

Ichigo laid down on his bed, closing his eyes with a sigh.

It felt foreign to him now, the mattress hard and itchy compared to Shiro's, Ichigo turning onto his side.

His stomach jumped whenever he thought about him, Ichigo gritting his teeth before turning his face into the mattress, trying to dispel the thoughts in his mind.

He could still feel his hands on him, smell his deep musk that smelt like it had just rained underlayed with blood, Ichigo turning onto his back and sighing.

He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, his mind creating the image of Shiro on top of him, Ichigo taking in a sharp breath before closing his eyes, breathing a tad faster than normal.

"Look at me."

Ichigo got up with a growl, throwing a pillow across the room, feeling ridiculous.

He didn't want to think about Shiro anymore, he just wanted his life to return back to normal.

He closed his eyes.

Could it?

Could his life return to normal after all that had happened?

Shiro came to slowly.

His body felt content, his usual need for movement gone.

He tightened his hand in the sheets, opening his eyes when he didn't feel Ichigo next to him.

He sat up slowly, a small frown on his lips.

He had left.

Shiro sighed, leaning back and running a hand through his hair.

He closed his eyes, remembering his face.

Ichigo's cheek were a deep red as Shiro thrusted into him, his body clinging to him near painfully.

His skin was covered in sweat and his eyes were lidded drowsily as he stared up at him, his lips parted as small gasps escaped his throat.

Shiro sighed, letting the memory recede back into the depths of his mind.

He clenched his hand into a fist in his hair, pulling it softly before letting it go, his bangs falling over his eyes.

He wanted him.

He could care less what the other Royals claimed, Shiro wanted his body against his, wanted to hold him again, wanted to hear his voice even if he was yelling at him.

His love for him was deadly now, the same love the one the Ichigo before pushed away after the burning down of his village and Shiro's accusement.

He grit his teeth.

He didn't want to lose Ichigo like that again, have him hate him even in death.

He got up from the bed and walked to the balcony, not caring for clothing as he looked to the moon.

He felt stupid for falling for Ichigo all over again, but his chest throbbed like as if he had a pulse when ever he thought about him or touched him, Ichigo giving him that part of himself he had lost all those years ago.

He felt alive when he smiled, felt warm whenever he touched him, a feeling he had forgot how to feel after his death.

Shiro sighed, looking to the forest just beyond.

He narrowed his eyes.

Ichigo.

Renji slammed his fist down on the table, his eyes narrowed.

"They should be exterminated!" he barked, Rukia standing up as the others in the room yelled their opinions.

She punched the table, everyone becoming silent as they looked to her.

"It is true," she said with a booming voice, looking to all of the slayers that sat in the large room.

"The vampires have attacked, and had stolen two of our best men. One was lost…" she stopped for a second, a young girl wiping away her tears, taking in a gasping breath, Renji putting a hand to her shaking shoulder.

Rukia straightened.

"But one has returned, and he is living proof that even they have cracks in their system. Ichigo Kurosaki, has returned to us."

She raised her hand when they started to yell with angered and relieved outburst, closing her eyes.

She slammed her hand down, once again catching the attention of the slayers.

"He is resting, marks of him being bitten have been confirmed," she said, Renji clenching his hand into a fist, setting his jaw.

"When his energy has returned, we will discuss the attack we will launch on them. Until then, rest, everyone."

Ichigo backed up slowly from the doors, his eyes wide.

Attack?

Extermination?

He swallowed thickly.

Shiro.

He turned quickly and walked back to his room, his heart beating fast in his chest as he pulled open the door and closed it behind him, putting a hand to his mouth.

He lowered it slowly, his eyes dimming.

Why did he care?

Why did the thought of Shiro's death scare him?

He went to his bed, his steps heavy.

He fell onto it and curled into a ball, closing his eyes.

Why did he care?

His eyes snapped open and he rose, a knife held in his hands when his window was knocked on, Ichigo narrowing his eyes.

He placed the knife behind his back, his breaths escaping in soft escapes of air.

He put a hand to the window handle and with a quick jerk pulled it open, raising the knife to a pale throat.

His eyes widened.

"Shiro!" he gasped, Shiro hushing him before grabbing his wrist and pulling the knife away from his neck, jumping into his room.

Ichigo gasped when he kissed him, the knife falling from his hand as Shiro led him back to the bed, Ichigo grunting when they fell onto it heavily.

He pulled away from the kiss, panting softly, moaning when Shiro nipped his neck, fisting his hands in his hair.

"Shiro, no stop," he gasped when he licked his neck, pushing against his shoulders.

Shiro rose up, straddling his hips, Ichigo feeling a sense of deja vu with the way he stared down at him, smiling softly.

"Why did you come here?" he asked quietly as so no one would hear them, Shiro frowning.

"You are my lover," he claimed, Ichigo sighing as he ran a hand up Shiro's chest.

"I was your lover Shiro," he whispered, Shiro frowning deeply.

"I don't know if I can ever love you like the me before had, not like this," Ichigo whispered, gasping softly when Shiro kissed him, closing his eyes as his tongue slipped into his mouth.

Shiro pulled away, panting lightly against his lips.

"Then don't," Shiro whispered as he took off his vest, throwing it onto the ground before kissing him again, Ichigo arching his chest when he deepened the kiss, his blunt nails sliding up Shiro's back, leaving faint red marks in his path.

Shiro pulled away.

"Just give me everything else."

Ichigo arched when he kissed his neck, his hair slipping through his fingers as he kissed a path down his body.

Ichigo arched his chest as he put his hands to Shiro's shoulders, arching his chest as he flicked his tongue into his belly button, Ichigo moaning softly.

"No!" Ichigo gasped as Shiro descended lower, arching his chest with a gasping moan as he took him into his mouth.

"Give it all to me."

Shiro panted as he stared down at Ichigo, his hands placed on either side of his head as he entered him, Ichigo's mouth falling open as he groaned.

"Shiro!" he gasped, his hands clenching into fists as a deep blush heated his cheeks and chest, Shiro grunting when he fully sheathed himself, resting on to his forearms, panting heavily as he captured Ichigo's lips, breathing in through his nose before pulling out halfway, pulling away from the kiss before thrusting back in, Ichigo closing his eyes as he moaned.

"Look at me," Shiro whispered, Ichigo's eyes opening slowly, lidded drowsily with pleasure.

"Shiro I…" he gasped, weakly, Shiro thrusting into him, Ichigo sliding his fingers into his hair, his body feeling hot as he kissed him.

Shiro's chest throbbed as thrusted into him again, Ichigo sinking his nails into his shoulders as he gasped, arching against him.

Shiro pulled away from the kiss, pressing his nose to Ichigo's neck as his body heated up till he felt he was near boiling, his eyes closing as he thrusted into him again, Ichigo gasping into his ear.

"I…" he whispered, Shiro sinking his teeth into his neck.

Ichigo gasped in pain, his nails digging into his skin as he arched, his nails drawing blood.

"Shiro!" he gasped, his eyelids becoming heavy.

"Shiro…"

Shiro pulled away with a gasp, thrusting deep with a growl, Ichigo arching with a silent scream, his vision flashing white as he came.

Shiro grunted as he came, his body feeling heavy as he panted, his body shaking as he rested his head On Ichigo's chest, Ichigo shaking against him as he slipped a hand into his hair, letting his head fall back onto the sheets with a gasp.

He closed his eyes.

Why?

Author's note: Alright here's the list!

Sesshomaru and Miroku, Sephiroth and Vincent, Angeal and Zack, Angeal and Sephiroth, Reno and Tseng, Renji and Byakuya, Nnoitra and Shinji, Yu and Lavi, Lavi and Krory, fem Sesshomaru and Miroku, Sephiroth and Roxas, Cid and Reno


	9. Chapter 9: Almost Caught

Chapter 9

Ichigo woke slowly, turning onto his side, pressing into Shiro who groaned softly.

His eyes snapped open.

"Shiro!" he gasped and sat up, looking to the window and groaning, falling back onto the bed.

The sun was up, the curtains drawn so Shiro wouldn't get hurt.

Ichigo got to his knees, the blanket barely covering him as he shook him awake.

Shiro opened his eyes, sighing as he turned onto his stomach, grumbling for him to leave him alone.

"You were supposed to leave last night! You know what they will do to you if they find you in here," he said in a panicked whispered, Shiro sighing before getting up, Ichigo gasping when he pulled him under him, his cheeks becoming a light red when he reached down between them.

Ichigo grit his teeth, closing his eyes as he arched when he slipped a finger into him, Shiro leaning down and touching his nose to his neck, licking the mark he had put there last night.

"If I had left we wouldn't be able to do this, would we?" he asked, Ichigo gasping as he pushed a second one in.

"They'll kill you!" he gasped, his voice indicating he was starting to care less and less as he grabbed his shoulders and sucnk his nails into his flesh, panting softly as he opened his eyes.

"Sh-Shiro please," he gasped, Shiro frowning as he pulled his fingers out, Ichigo panting as he got up.

Ichigo looked up to him drowsily, Shiro narrowing his eyes.

"I'll leave tonight and never come back then," he grumbled, Ichigo grabbing his arm when he went to go get up.

"I didn't say that," Ichigo whispered, Shiro frowning.

"Just, don't stay during the day, I don't want them to hurt you," Ichigo confessed, Shiro's frown rising up into a smirk.

"You care about me?" he asked smugly, Ichigo's eyes widening.

"I-Don't change the subject!" Ichigo ordered sharply, Shiro chuckling as he leaned down and kissed him, Ichigo slipping his hands into his hair.

Shiro pulled away, flicking his tongue against Ichigo's bottom lip.

"It's alright, I find it adorable," he husked against his lips, a smirk stretching on his lips as Ichigo's cheeks heated.

"I love you."

Ichigo sighed when Shiro kissed him again, closing his eyes.

He wrapped his arms around his neck, sinking into the kiss. He gasped when Shiro rose and brung him with him, his eyes widening when he heard a knock on his door as his hand slid down his back.

He pulled away from the kiss as Shiro frowned, not seeming to happy at being interrupted.

"Ichigo?" Renji's voice called, Ichigo cursing under his breath as he tried to think of a place to hide Shiro.

"Yeah?" he called back as he pushed Shiro off the bed, Shiro landing in a crouched position on the floor, glarng angrily up at him.

"How are you feeling?" Renji asked as Ichigo got out of the bed and grabbed Shiro's arm when he stood, fast walking to his closet.

"I'm not going in there," Shiro hissed, Ichigo rolling his eyes.

"Ichigo?" Renji called worriedly, Ichigo's heart pounding in his chest as he threw open the closet door.

"Yeah I'm fine just tired," Ichigo lied before pushing Shiro in there, seeing his deathly glare before closing the door, running to his bed as Renji turned the door knob, jumping onto his bed and pulling the covers over his body as the door was swung open.

Renji's frown of worry rose into a smile when he saw him, Ichigo giving him a smile, trying to not look to the closet and give off the fact that he was harboring a vampire in there.

His hand shook as Renji closed his bedroom door and walked over to his bed, the bed creaking softly when he sat down, Ichigo giving Renji a smaller smile.

"How do you feel?" Renji asked softly, his eyes glancing to his mark.

Ichigo swallowed thickly.

"I feel a tad weak but I should be alright soon," he replied, his eyes darting to the closet when he heard Shiro growl lightly when Renji touched a hand to his leg, giving him a sympathetic smile.

"You'll feel better after some sleep," Renji told him before looking away, standing with a sigh.

"I would stay longer but you need to rest, Rukia's orders," Renji said with a chuckle, Ichigo nodding.

Renji nodded back before heading to the door, stopping when he had opened the door.

"I'll kill the one who did this to you, Ichigo. I promise," he whispered before leaving, closing the door behind him softly.

Ichigo jumped when Shiro slammed the closet doors open, scooting back on the bed as he sped walk to him, gasping when he jumped onto the bed and pinned his hands to the sheets.

"Why did you let him touch?" he hissed, Ichigo staring wide up at him, flinching when he growled.

"He wasn't going to do anything," he replied, irritation rising up in his chest.

"He's only a frien-"

"I'll kill the one who did this to you, Ichigo. I promise," Shiro mocked, Ichigo frowning.

"How the fuck can you call that a friend?" Shiro hissed, Ichigo sighing and looking away.

"Have you forgotten what you are Shiro?"

Shiro's eyes widened.

"I know exactly what I am," he hissed, narrowing his eyes as he released him and got off the bed, Ichigo sitting up with a frown.

"Shiro," he sighed, Shiro raising a hand.

"Shut up," he growled, Ichigo getting up, walking behind him and wrapping his arms around his waist, kissing his shoulder.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo whispered, Shiro remaining silent.

"What did you expect Shiro?" Ichigo asked tiredly, Shiro turning in his embrace and frowning.

"I don't know," he replied, Ichigo pressing his forehead against his.

"You got to leave tonight, Shiro. I'm not so sure you should come back," Ichigo whispered, Shiro pulling away from the embrace.

"I'm not going to just drop you like that Ichigo," Shiro growled, Ichigo gasping when he stepped forward and pulled him against him, his finger slipping inside him.

Ichigo grit his teeth as Shiro pressed his his nose to his neck, flicking his tongue against his flesh.

"I'm never going to let you go, no matter who tries to take you away from me," Shiro husked against his skin, Ichigo panting as he pushed his finger deeper, resting his head against his shoulder and gasping.

"I-I'm not yours," Ichigo panted, gasping and standing up on his tippy toes when his prostate was touched.

"Shiro!" he gasped before biting his lip, Shiro sliding his fangs against his flesh, Ichigo shivering.

"You will always be mine."

Ichigo panted as he rested on his hands and knees, sweat sliding down his temple as Shiro pushed inside him, Ichigo gasping as he arched his back.

"Shiro," he panted before looking over his shoulder, Shiro smirking.

He gasped when he pulled him up and against his chest, his body shaking when he thrust into him lightly.

"I love you," Shiro whispered into his ear, Ichigo turning his head away.

Shiro grabbed his chin and turned his head back, connecting their lips as his other hand slid down to his stomach, Ichigo taking in a sharp breath when he thrusted into him.

Shiro pulled away.

"I love you," he whispered again, Ichigo releasing a gasping moan when he pressed against his prostate when he thrusted, his eyes lidded drowsily with pleasure as Shiro's hand slid lower.

"S-Shiro," he gasped, closing his eyes when he began stroking him, his stomach muscles jumping when he began a slow thrusting pace, his hand moving quickly over him, Ichigo moaning as he arched his chest.

"Harder," Ichigo whispered, Shiro's eyebrow rising.

He smirked.

Ichigo gasped when he began a more deeper and faster pace, his mouth falling open as drool slipped down the side of his mouth.

"Oh god," Ichigo gasped as he began to squirm slightly, Shiro chuckling as Ichigo's body experienced a sensory overload.

"Cum for me," Shiro husked into his ear, Ichigo whimpering as he grabbed his wrist, stopping his hand.

"Shiro I can't," he panted, Shiro smirking as he kissed his neck, licking his flesh.

"Cum."

Ichigo's vision flashed white.

The blankets were cold when he woke, Ichigo rolling onto his side as he fisted the sheets, not feeling Shiro next to him.

He opened his eyes and frowned, sighing before closing his eyes again.

He had told him to leave, but why did he feel so lonely now that he was gone?

Author's note: Short i know sorry about that but I haven't been so concentrated lately.


	10. Chapter 10: Fire and Escape

Chapter 10

Ichigo opened his eyes.

A small smile tugged at his lips when he saw Shiro above him, raising a hand and touching it to his cheek, his skin warm.

"I love you." Shiro whispered.

His smile slowly fell.

"Don't say that."

Ichigo let his hand fall from his cheek, looking away from the frown that pulled at the pale mans lips.

"Why?" Shiro asked, Ichigo looking back to him.

"As long as I don't love you, its an empty promise," Ichigo whispered, the flame from the crackling fireplace highlighting his features.

Shiro sighed.

"Shut up," he whispered, Ichigo taking in a sharp breath when he kissed him, sighing deeply and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Ichigo arched his chest, pulling Shiro closer before letting him go, his hands sliding to his cheeks as their slow kiss became more urgent, Ichigo letting Shiro's long warm tongue devour him.

He took in a sharp breath when a hand slipped beneath the sheets and their bodies, Ichigo moaning softly as a finger ran down his stomach to more heated areas.

Ichigo pulled away with a gasp, closing his eyes as he grit his teeth.

"Look at me," Shiro whispered, Ichigo groaning softly, opening his eyes.

Renji's hand lifted from the door knob.

Shock racked his mind and body as he took a step back.

Who was in there?

Renji exhaled, trying to calm his anger that slowly rose, hearing Ichigo's soft moan and frowning, fisting his hand, his knuckles turning white.

Who was touching Ichigo?

Anger drove him as he threw open the door, his eyes going wide when he saw the Royal and Ichigo pull apart with wide doe eyes, Ichigo pulling his blanket up to his chest as the Royal, moved in front of him, hiding Ichigo from his sight.

The Royal growled lowly, Renji ignoring him as he caught a peak of Ichigo, his eyes asking why.

Ichigo looked away.

Renji sighed.

As a friend...

"I'll give you two minutes to get out of here before I call the guards, Royal," Renji said softly as he pulled out his sword, Ichigo giving him a grateful though confused glance as Shiro threw on his pants and left through the window.

"Renji I'm so sorry," Ichigo apologized as he rose up slightly, Renji looking to the floor.

"Guards!" he called loudly, five guards coming in little moments notice.

"The Royal has returned. Close off all main gates and alert every slayer. Obtain and destroy," Renji ordered stoically, Ichigo's eyes going wide as the guards dispersed, not even caring to glance at him.

Renji swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Ichigo Kurosaki," Renji began, Ichigo shaking his head as he tried not to cry.

"I am putting you under arrest till the capture and death of the Royal," he informed stoically, Ichigo clenching his hand into a fist.

"Just...Safety percussion's," he whispered before taking out handcuffs.

Ichigo bit his lip as he got off the bed and stood, putting on a pair of pants and a shirt, walking up to Renji and extending his wrists.

Renji was quiet as he put away his sword and then cuffed him, Ichigo trying hard to remain strong.

"I'm sorry, my friend," Renji whispered before guiding him from his room, Ichigo's hair falling over his eyes.

"Don't say that."

Ichigo felt weak as he sat in the dungeon, his eyes clouded over with tears as he stared at the small window high on the degrading wall.

He could hear the yells of other slayers, their voices loud and full of hatred as they searched for Shiro.

He took in a deep breath to calm himself, looking to the dirtied floor.

He would not be tried unless Renji spoke of what he saw, and though Ichigo hoped he wouldn't, the slayer inside him knew he should be hanged for what he has done.

Nothing could erase what he had done with Shiro, a vampire he had not too long ago saw as nothing more than another toy he was allowed to torture and humiliate in showing who was higher on the food chain.

But after his blood had been drank, now he knew, higher on the food chain they were not.

He could no longer fear him anymore though.

There was no fear, no hate, no love.

Yet, why did the sound of his death cause him so much pain?

Ichigo stood when the ones outside became quiet, guessing they had traveled farther to search for him.

He looked up to the window, a reckless though appearing in his mind.

He wanted to go to him.

Ichigo walked up to the wall, touching a hand to the stone, his mind made up.

He had to go to him.

Shiro panted as he ran through the forest, the slayers headquarters far behind him. He wanted to rest, but he knew the slayers would broaden their searches and won't stop till he was dead. He jumped onto a tree and clawed his way to the top, seeing the moon was slowly starting to descend.

He swallowed. He wasn't sure he had enough time to return home.

He gasped when the tree was put ablaze, his skin feeling irritated and rashed as the fire licked the wood, drawing closer to him.

He growled as he jumped to another tree, feeling a sense of deja vu as he descended to the ground, his body changing.

He landed on four paws heavily, his yellow eyes full of animalistic insanity as he began to run, the fire close behind him as the forest was slowly lit up in flames.

He pushed the boundaries of his body as he ran harder and faster, warm breath escaping his snout visibly in the cold evening air.

His muscles protested but he ignored them, the fire only advancing closer as the it was released in a spray like fashion, the trees screeching as they burned, his eardrums feeling as if they would burst as he listened to agonized shrieks of the forest.

Soon there will be nothing left.

He turned despite his better judgment, knowing his home will become more exposed if the forest was no longer here, growling lowly as he headed into the abundant flames.

He jumped on a slayer who held a gun, his eyes demonic as he bit his gun arm, shaking his head before changing forms when he screamed, reaching down and snapping his neck, cutting his scream short.

He rose up when another slayer advanced with a sword, ducking when he swung and kicking him into a burning tree, the slayer screaming as his clothing went up in flames, his eyes wide with pain and fear as he burned alive.

Shiro looked away.

He needed to find the one with the flamethrower.

He jumped into the air and landed on all fours, panting as he headed further into the flames.

Slayers were never ending as he charged further in, his spine tingling as he felt something worse drew near.

He growled when a slayer caught him off guard and stabbed his side, scraping his shoulder bone but missing any vital organs.

He howled in agony, pulling away and jumping onto him, his head held tightly in his mouth, his jaw protesting just slightly as he shook his head, the man screaming as he applied more force, his skull ready to break under the pressure.

Shiro released him then transformed, picking him up and using him as a shield as fire burst forth, the man screaming as he was burned, Shiro gritting his teeth when the fire licked his legs but didn't set him ablaze.

He dropped the man when the fire stopped, seeing the slayer who held the flamethrower.

Kenpachi.

A slow smirk slid up on thin lips, a scar wrinkling as a low chuckle escaped his throat.

"Long time no see, Royal."

Shiro growled, his skin shredding as he transformed slower than normal, Kenpachi putting down the flamethrower as he took out his sword.

"Miss me?"

Shiro lunged with a growl.

Ichigo ran through the forest, smoke clogging his lungs as he held a hand to his nose and mouth, his eyes squinted and his vision blurred as he followed the screams he could hear above the crackling of the fire and popping of burning wood.

He coughed as he avoided a fallen tree that was rashed angrily with the char of a burned out fire.

He moved faster as he tried to find Shiro, his chest burning as he began to run when he heard a pained howl.

"Shiro!" he yelled, entering the burning part of the forest with little thought.

He coughed harshly as the smoke grew thicker, calling out once again.

"Shiro!"

Yellow eyes widened as a jaw loosened on tough steel.

Shiro yelped when Kenpachi punched him under the eye, pulling away and growling, taking a step back.

Ichigo.

"What's the matter?" Kenpachi asked with a grin, Shiro looking behind him when he saw a familiar figure run through the flames.

He darted to get to him but Kenpachi grabbed his snout, creating a muzzle as he kicked him in the gut, Shiro's yelp muffled as he tried to keep his eyes on Ichigo.

Ichigo.

He transformed back and Kenpachi's grip was no more as he caught his ankle and twisted it, Kenpachi yelling out his pain and catching Ichigo's attention.

Ichigo.

Shiro released him and sprinted towards Ichigo, their eyes locking.

Shiro stopped.

Ichigo's eyes widened.

His eyes looked down to the arrow in his chest, blood sputtering from his mouth as he slowly began to fall.

Ichigo screamed, running to him as he fell to his knees, the holy water the arrowhead had been dipped in slowly destroying his body, a red and white ooze pouring from the wound.

"Shiro!" Ichigo screamed, catching him before he could fall to the ground, tears in his eyes.

Renji panted as he watched Ichigo catch the Royal, sadness in his heart as he helped Kenpachi up, the forest fire becoming out of hand.

After it all and he chose him.

He looked to the ground before heading back to headquarters, Kenpachi in hand.

Let him burn with the rest.

Many dead surrounded them as Ichigo dragged Shiro away from the flames, ignoring his own shortness of breath.

"Hold on!" he yelled, gritting his teeth when a tree fell in front of his path, the flames licking his skin.

He looked around, panting as he looked for a way out.

But there were only flames.

His bottom lip trembled as he kneeled, pulling Shiro close to him, grabbing the arrow, hearing Shiro groan deeply in pain.

He broke it, closing his eyes as his shaking hand dropped the end of the arrow to the ground.

He laid his head on Shiro's, taking in a sobbing breath, the fire drawing closer.

A tear fell down his cheek.

"I love you."


	11. Chapter 11: Remember

Author's note: I was up till two in the morning writing both chapter ten and eleven because it was like my fire just exploded and I wasn't able to sleep till I finished it. So, here you go.

Chapter 11

Shiro grinned.

"No!" Ichigo chuckled as he slid his hand down his back, Ichigo slapping his hand away as he turned, putting his hands to his shoulders when he tried to kiss him.

"No," he said sternly, yelping when Shiro picked him up and placed him on the fountain.

He laughed when he slid his hands up his shirt, pushing against them with little protest, smirking when Shiro stole his lips in a kiss.

Ichigo opened his eyes slowly, blinking.

The moons light lit up the room he laid in, his body feeling heavy as he closed his eyes again.

He sat up quickly with a gasp, his body feeling off balanced as he stumbled to the shoji not far from where he slept.

He pulled it open and looked down the hallway, coming face to face with Byakuya.

He backed up with a gasp, Byakuya raising a hand.

"It is alright Ichigo," Byakuya soothed as Ichigo stumbled back and grabbed the wall for balance, his eyes wide with question.

"Where's Shiro!" he barked, Byakuya walking fully into the room and closing the shoji behind him.

"He's alright Ichigo," he soothed, Ichigo sighing in relief.

Byakuya frowned.

"Do you remember what happened Ichigo?" he asked, Ichigo nodding.

"Shiro got shot by an arrow dipped in holy water," he replied, Byakuya's frown creasing his brow.

"Ichigo, you had died."

His eye's widened.

"But," he sputtered, stumbling back and looking to Byakuya like he had two heads.

"I'm alive," he pointed out, falling to his knees, Byakuya advancing forward and making sure he didn't fall completely.

"You're a vampire, Ichigo," Byakuya whispered, placing a hand on Ichigo's shoulder when he went into a form of shock, his eyes unseeing as he just stared at him.

"What?" Ichigo whispered, looking to the floor, his mind unbelieving.

He was a vampire? It was impossible! Shiro couldn't have….

Shiro.

"Where's Shiro?" Ichigo whispered as Byakuya began to explain how this came to be.

Just as he was about to die Shiro changed him to save him, healing himself somewhat in the process, giving him enough strength to survive till help arrived.

Ichigo blinked blankly.

"Shiro's awake right now but you need rest," Byakuya advised, Ichigo pushing him away.

"Fuck rest," he growled as he stood, Byakuya standing as he put hands to his shoulders.

"Ichigo-"

"Shut up and take me to Shiro!" Ichigo barked, Byakuya becoming silent and staring at him for a moment, searching his eyes.

Finally he nodded his head yes, letting him lean against him as he led him to Shiro's room.

Ichigo panted, his head falling against his chest as an unbearable thirst overtook him, taking in a deep breath but shaking it away.

He wouldn't be like them.

He felt weak when he finally saw Shiro, his eyes turning to him.

Ichigo held his breath.

He stumbled to him, Shiro standing and catching him before he could fall, looking to Byakuya with a frown.

"He insisted," was all Byakuya said before leaving, closing the shoji behind him.

Ichigo shivered against him as he smelt the blood just beneath his flesh, his jaw aching and his throat dry as he pressed his face into his clothed chest, taking in a deep whiff.

Shiro pulled him away.

"Strip," Ichigo husked out, Shiro frowning as he led him down onto the futon he had been previously slept on.

"Ichigo look at me," Shiro ordered, looking into his eyes.

He sighed.

His shirt came off first, Ichigo's nostrils flaring as the scent of blood became stronger, his mouth opening as he exposed his fangs, Shiro moving his hair from his neck and pulling him close.

Ichigo sunk his teeth into his neck with little thought even though it disgusted him, drinking deeply and sloppily, Shiro groaning before pulling him away after he started to feel the effects of blood being drawn, Ichigo panting as he leaned up to kiss him, Shiro putting a finger to his lips.

"Come back to me Ichigo," he whispered, the lustful, animalistic thirst in Ichigo's eyes slow to lift.

"Shiro?" Ichigo whispered when his brain began to function again, Shiro nodding as he cupped his cheek.

Ichigo blinked, his expression of awe replaced with a displeased frown.

"You turned me into a monster," he growled, using his shirt to clean his tongue as Shiro smirked, grabbing his wrist.

Ichigo looked to him, his eyes narrowed.

"You turned-"

"You love me," Shiro interrupted, Ichigo frowning as he pulled his wrist away, looking down to his blood stained shirt.

"I didn-"  
"I was dying Ichigo, I wasn't deaf," Shiro said with a frown, Ichigo clenching his hand into a fist.

Shiro lifted his chin, making him meet his gaze. His eyes held a fierce intensity as he leaned in, Ichigo's eyes closing slowly as their lips met.

He felt lost as Shiro kissed him, his eyes moistening with unshed tears as the small kiss made him forget his anger and disgust at being turned.

He was lost, but for once he wasn't alone.

Shiro pulled away, his breath warm against him as he panted softly.

"I love you too."

Author's note: I write a lot of stories like this and now I'm all like, can I just think of one story that's all sex and bad shit and not seemingly hopeless romantic? I don't know… I'll have to think harder… Or just be an over-sized pervert. *shrug*


	12. Chapter 12: Coming Back

Chapter 12

News had spread quickly of his turning in the vampire's society.

Many vampires thought he should be burned while others greeted him with open arms.

He was allowed into the hive but he would not venture far, still untrusting.

Shiro urged him to go out, taking him for strolls around the gardens he had to admit were beautiful.

But at the sight of another vampire his hand would twitch for the sword that was no longer there. Shiro would notice and distract him, but they both knew it would take time before he could ever be some what normal regarding his own species.

Ichigo found it hard to even consider himself his species. It was too much too soon.

But their mornings while most slept, Ichigo found it hard too.

He would stare at the closed balcony doors, and with each day it grew harder and harder to convince himself that he was human.

It became real when he opened them.

The sun had burned him, his screams loud and animalistic as he shut the doors and fell to his knees, holding his face as all he could do was scream out his agony.

Was that what a vampire had to face when they pushed them into the sun? If so, no pain, would ever be able to rival it. It was a pain worse than death.

Shiro did not let him leave the room after that, fearing he would kill himself.

Ichigo didn't blame him.

He opened his eyes.

The sound of the rain outside was loud, rattling against the balcony doors loudly.

Ichigo sat up, looking down to Shiro who slept next to him. He had found it so easily to accept who he was now, Ichigo thinking that he saw him as his lover and not who he was now.

Ichigo snorted, lifting the blankets and getting off the bed. He always had a hard time taking him for what he was.

He walked to the doors and opened them, knowing no one would be awake right now.

He walked down the halls with little thought of where he was going, his feet carrying him almost as if he slept walked.

He stopped in the middle of the hallway, his hand twitching at his side. He turned to see the blue haired man not far behind him, his lips turning down into a frown as he growled lowly.

The blue haired man raised a hand.

"Shut up," he told him, Ichigo narrowing his eyes.

"I am not here to hurt y-"

"Oh you conveyed that very well last time," Ichigo interrupted, the man's lips turning up into a smirk.

"You never change do you?" he asked, standing taller, the smirk still present but not holding anything behind it.

"Unless I want to be burned at the stake I can't go near you anymore," he told him, Ichigo growling.

"Then why are you here?" he snarled, the man's smirk faltering slightly.

"I merely wish to apologize for my earlier behavior," he told him, Ichigo about to say something but stopped when a hand was clasped on the man's shoulder, the man looking over his shoulder and paling.

"I think it is time for you to leave, Grimmjow," Shiro's low voice said, Ichigo frowning as the man named Grimmjow nodded, looking back to Ichigo before turning and walking away.

"I didn't need your help," Ichigo growled when Grimmjow turned the corner, Shiro snorting.

"Until we can start training I am always going to protect you," Shiro told him, Ichigo gritting his teeth.

"I don't need protection!" he barked, gasping when Shiro grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall, Ichigo looking to him with an angry though scared glare.

"Until you can fight back against an attack like this, or any other vampire…" Shiro let him go, touching a finger to his bruising skin that already showed signs of healing.

"I'll protect you."

Ichigo went to push him away but Shiro caught his wrist, leaning in close till they shared nearly the same breath.

"I want to show you something," he whispered against his lips, Ichigo's cheeks becoming a deep shade of red.

"We are in a hallway you imbecile!" he growled, Shiro smirking.

"That I'll show you later," he chuckled, Ichigo still a light shade of red as he kissed him, the kiss chaste.

Shiro pulled away and let go of his wrist, pressing in a stone behind Ichigo, smirking when he jumped as the wall moved in then to the side loudly enough to wake the dead, exposing a stairway that led into darkness.

"I want to show you this," Shiro whispered as he took his hand, Ichigo swallowing as he led him down.

The stairs seemed never ending but with Shiro guiding him it felt like the walk was cut short as leveled stone replaced stairs.

Ichigo gaped.

The room was beautiful in a way he couldn't explain, walking further into it, releasing Shiro's hand.

He levitated to the carved woman in stone, touching his hand to hers.

"This is Lilith," Shiro told him, Ichigo pulling his hand away as he turned to him, his eyes narrowing in confusion.

How come it felt like… He had been here before?

He turned back to the statue of Lilith, looking into her eyes.

He could have sworn she was looking at him…

"She is our mother, the very first vampire," Shiro told him as he stepped behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist, touching his lips to Ichigo's neck.

"Why do I feel as if I know her?" Ichigo whispered as he looked down to the babies surrounding her feet and the water, seeing specks of gold on the fountains floor.

"I brought you here before," Shiro told him, looking up to the statue.

"We had made love right here too," he told him, Ichigo lips pulling into a smirk as he turned in his embrace to look at him.

"Why would I do that?" Ichigo asked, Shiro smirking as he kissed him.

"Because you loved me," Shiro whispered against his lips.

"And you wanted to make our love official by showing our love to our mother," Shiro whispered, Ichigo laughing before pushing him away.

He didn't know why but he couldn't find his anger here, couldn't call upon it as he stood in front of the statue of the woman he was told was the one that started all of this.

He wanted to be angry, wanted to scream at her, but for some reason, he felt she didn't have the choice either.

He turned to Shiro with a smile, walking up to him and kissing him.

He pulled away and smirked.

"Let's make it official again," he whispered, Shiro raising an eyebrow as Ichigo grabbed his hand and led him back to the fountain, sitting him down on the edge before sitting in his lap, Shiro seeming surprised when he kissed him again.

Their tongues slid against each other, twisting and coating each other with saliva, Ichigo pulling away and panting as he took off his shirt.

That day they made love till the rise of the moon under the gaze of Lilith, her lips, if Ichigo wasn't mistaken as he looked to her, pulled into a small smile.

Author's note: Lilith was the first wife of Adam and created the same way he was but refused to birth his children. She married Archangel Samuel and had many of his kids but God had them all killed. She was rumored to suck the blood of human children in revenge of the one's she had lost. She was known to be the first vampire and the first succubus. There were many after her.

By the way story done.


End file.
